fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
NEXT! Pretty Cure All Stars!
NEXT! Pretty Cure All Stars! '( NEXT! プリキュアオールスターズ! ''Nekusuto! Purikyua Ooru Sutaazu!) is Curewolfy11's first next generation series. It has children of all the cures from Max Heart to Happiness Charge (uncounting Fortune, for now.) Plot The Heart Key, a legendary key that can unlock a person's true power. It is kept in the Heartstar Kingdom, and no one has touched it for a 1000 years...Until, One day, Queen Lock and her army invaded Heartstar Kingdom. Princess Estelle, the princess of the kingdom, split the key into 12 different keys and send them to earth. She sent mascots to go with them to find new Pretty Cure, and unlock their potential. Fujimura Aki is a tomboyish young girl, daughter of the ex-Pretty Cure, Fujimura Nagisa. One day, when skateboarding home from school, she finds a monster in the park! She tries to distract the monster, but suddenly, the shy transfer student Haneno Tsubasa appears, who transforms into 'Cure Wing'. She fights the monster, but fails....Aki tries to help her run away, but founds a small key on the way.... Characters Pretty Cures '''Fujimura Aki (藤村明 Fujimura Aki) The only daughter of Fujimura Shougo and Nagisa. Aki is a tomboyish and cheerful 14 year old girl, who loves soccer and skateboarding. She wanted to join in the school's soccer club, but it is only for boys, so she corss-dresses as a boy just to be in the club. Aki will always accept a challenge, except if she has to wear girly clothes. She is quite gullible and simple-minded, but will do anything she can to help others. Her alter ego is Cure Thunder (キュアサンダー Kyua Sandaa). Her theme color is black and pink, and her powers are related to lightning and justice. Her Heart Key is the Key of Justice. Haneno Tsubasa (羽野翼 Haneno Tsubasa) The oldest child of Mai. Tsubasa is a shy and intellegent 14 year old girl, who considers herself useless. Her father was killed by Queen Lock's army, which is the reason she is mostly quiet and often looks at the sky, alone. Tsubasa says that nobody wants to be her friend, but the truth is, she is too shy and runs away whenever someone tries to be her friend. Even though she is intellegent, Tsubasa is quite forgetful, and as a result, her tests usually ends with C+. Her alter ego is Cure Wing (キュアウイング Kyua Uingu). Her theme color is white and purple, and her powers are related to wind and intelligence. Her Heart Key is the Key of Intelligence. Natsu Miyabi (夏みやび Natsu Miyabi) The second (and last) daughter of Natsu and Komachi. Miyabi is a calm and creepy 14 year old girl, who is also a Princess of Palmier Kingdom. She loves gory horror movies and has a whole room full of it. Miyabi also believes in ghosts and magic, she can see them and communicate with them, which creeps the other cures. A lot of people avoid her thinking she's crazy to believe in ghosts, but Miyabi is actually a friendly and graceful girl, unless you make her angry. She can transform into a squirrel-like mascot named Cookie '(クッキー ''Kukkii). Her alter ego is '''Cure 'Jasmine '(キュアジャスミン Kyua Jasumin). Her theme color is green and dark blue, and her powers are related to earth and elegance. Her Heart Key is the Key of Elegance. Chinen Momoe (知念百恵 Chinen Momoe) The only daughter of Chinen Daisuke and Love, who has a twin brother, Chinen Daichi. Momoe is a hyperactive and passionate 14 year old girl who is also a member of the school's Newspaper Club. She is known for not being able to keep secrets, and is always curious about the Pretty Cures. Momoe will get angry if someone disagrees with her, and often fights with Daichi or Aki. She is also interested in photography, and has a camera that was a birthday gift from her mother. Her alter ego is Cure Dragon '(キュアドラゴン ''Kyua Doragon). Her theme color is red and magenta, and her powers are related to fire and passion. Her Heart Key is the Key of Passion. 'Nishi Yuki '(西幸 Nishi Yuki) The only daughter of Nishi Hayato (Westar) and Setsuna. Yuki is a silent and strong 14 year old girl who is in the Newspaper Club with Momoe. Some people often think she always looks angry because of her stoic face, even though that's her 'default face'. Yuki stated that her hobby is eating, and she carries a snack (donuts, chocolate bar, etc) in almost every episode. She can tell the difference between people who lie and honest people easily, and her intimidating face usually forces anyone to tell the truth. Her alter ego is 'Cure Star '(キュアスター Kyua Sutaa). Her theme color is yellow and bright green, and her powers are related to stars and strength. Her Heart Key is the Key of Power. 'Aoyama Laura '(青山ローラ Aoyama Roora) The second child of Erika. Laura is a mature and clever 13 year old girl who has a strong sense of fashion like her mother's. She is the student council president in Ashitano Academy, and helps her Pretty Cure partners with homework. Most students misunderstood Laura as arrogant and cold, even though she puts a serious face to make herself look mature. Despite her serious face, she has a sense of humour that makes the others laugh. Her alter ego is 'Cure Freeze '(キュアフリーズ Kyua Furiizu). Her theme color is icy blue and sky blue, and her powers are related to ice and happiness. Her Heart Key is the Key of Happiness. 'Haruka Dubois '(春花 . ドューブワ Haruka Duubuwa) The second child of Olivier and Tsubomi. Haruka is a well-tempered and smart 15 year old girl who has a French surname and lived in France for a few years. She loves flowers and learning facts about them, and helps her mother in their new flower shop, 'Blossoming Flower'. Haruka is quite childish, and still keeps stuffed dolls in her room. She hides in her room whenever there is a full moon, as she is also a werewolf like her father. Once, Haruka transformed into a werewolf, and the villains uses her to attack the other cures. Her alter ego is 'Cure Garden '(キュアガルデニア Kyua Garudenia). Her theme color is pink and silver, and her powers are related to flowers and love. Her Heart Key is the Key of Love. '''Masamune Kotone (王子琴音 Masamune Kotone) The only child of Masamune Ouji and Ellen. Kotone is an upbeat and quirky 15 year old girl who always tries to stand out from the crowd. She has a musical talent like her parents, and likes playing a harp or a guitar. Kotone seems to attract boys wherever she goes, but she doesn't realize it. She is clumsy and has bad luck almost all the time,up to the point being called "Princess Misfortune" by the other students, but all those bad luck dissapear when she plays her harp or guitar. Her alter ego is Cure Vivace (キュアビバチェ Kyua Bibache). Her theme color is violet and purple, and her powers are related to music and energy. Her Heart Key is the Key of Energy. Minamino Wakana (南野和奏 Minamino Wakana) The oldest daughter of Minamino Souta and Ako. Wakana is a happy-go-lucky and kind 16 year old girl who is an idol with the stage name "Harmony". She hides her true personality with an emotionless poker face that dissapears whenever she is with her partners. Wakana, who is the princess of Major Land, acts as the team's 'big sister', as she is the oldest. She loves being in charge and is a little bossy, but is still kind in the end. Her alter ego is Cure Tempo (キュアテンポ Kyua Tenpo). Her theme color is black and silver, and her powers are related to time and tranquillity. Her Heart Key is the Key of Tranquility. Asami Taylor (麻美.テイラー Asami Teiraa) The third (and last) child of Brian Taylor and Akane. Asami is a polite and fearless 15 year old girl who lived in the U.K. for a few years, before moving to Osaka, and later, Miraiyama Town. She can speak English and Japanese, but whenever she speaks Japanese she has a Kansai dialect, like her mother. Asami likes adventuring and hanging out with her friends, and fears being alone. When her anger reaches her limits, she uses a wide variety of words to express it, from mild curses like "bloody git" to words that are supposed to be censored. Her alter ego is Cure Dynamite (キュアダイナマイト Kyua Dainamaito). Her theme color is orange and red, and her power is related to explosions and courage. Her Heart Key is the Key of Courage. Kumano Clover (熊野クローバー Kumano Kurooba) The only child of Lance and Alice. Clover is a spoiled and sloppy 14 year old girl, who can transform into a bear-like mascot named Queen (クイーン Kuiin). Because her mother is quite rich, she usually gets anything she wants. Her friends calls her "Lady of 'Adorabl'eness" becasue of her cute face, and Clover also uses this face to flirt on boys. Despite her sloppiness, she is a loyal and trustworthy partner to her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Cutie (キュアキューティー Kyua Kyuuti). Her theme color is green and yellow, and her powers are related to light and beauty. Her Heart Key is the Key of Beauty. Sagara Michi '(相楽道 ''Sagara Michi) The first daughter of Sagara Seiji and Megumi. Michi is a quiet and reserved 13 year old girl who is often teased at because of her weak and sick body. She always wants to help people and is simple-minded, but is sometimes used by her classmates in elementary school. Because of this experience, Michi no longer believes in friends, but changes gradually after becoming a Pretty Cure. She is also smart, and enjoys studying. Her alter ego is 'Cure Heartbeat '(キュア(ハートビート Kyua Haatobiito). Her theme color is pink and magenta and her powers are related to hearts and miracles. Her Heart Key is the Key of Miracles. Other Pretty Cure Children 'Kiiroyama Shinji ' The second and last child of Honoka. Shinji is a calm but sociable 14 year old boy. He is smart and likes studying any subject, but prefers math. He is Aki and Tsuyoshi's childhood friend, and they are still friends until now. He knows about Aki's secret, and often gets worries that her secret might get revealed. He has a crush on Aki. 'Kiiroyama Satomi ' The first child of Honoka. Satomi is competitive and talkative 18 year old girl. She likes competing and arguing with other people. 'Hoshino Tsuyoshi ' The first child of Hoshino Kenta and Saki. Tsuyoshi is a happy-go-lucky 14 year old boy. He doesn't like studying and likes sports instead. He is Aki and Shinji's childhood friend, and they are still friends until now. He knows about Aki's secret, and likes to tease her about it. '''Kagayaku Hoshi The first child of Hikari. Hoshi is a quiet and mysterious 10 year old girl, who always happens to pass by whenever a battle between the Pretty Cures and the villains occur. She likes drawing, and draws the Cures in a drawing pad she brings everywhere. Haneno Haru The second child of Mai, and Tsubasa's younger brother. Haru is a bubbly and polite 10 year old boy, whose drawings looks like 'Chocolate mixed with chicken and fish' (as Aki described it). He likes looking at art, and is always jealous of Hoshi who can draw. Kokoda Hideyoshi The first child of Kokoda Kouji and Nozomi. Hideyoshi is a rude but lonely 17 year old boy who likes studying. He likes reading books all the time, and always gets angry at anyone if they interrupt. He regrets this, however, as he only has a few friends now. He dreams to be a teacher like his mother More coming soon..... Villains Items Heart Key '''- A transformation device for the cures, but needs a Kokoro Compact to work. The Cures need to unlock the compact with the key, then insert the key inside it. Then, they need to say "Mirai e! Pretty Cure, Shining Future Light!". The Keys used to be only one key, but Princess Estelle split the key into 12 different keys. They are: * '''Key of Justice, belongs to Aki. * Key of Intelligence, '''belongs to Tsubasa. * '''Key of Elegance, belongs to Miyabi. * Key of Passion, '''belongs to Momoe. * '''Key of Power, belongs to Yuki. * Key of Happiness, '''belongs to Laura. * '''Key of Love, belongs to Haruka. * Key of Energy, belongs to Kotone. * Key of Tranquillity, belongs to Wakana. * Key of Courage, belongs to Asami. * Key of Beauty, belongs to Clover. * Key of Miracles, belongs to Michi. Kokoro Compact - '''A transformation device for the cures, but needs a Heart Key to work. The Cures need to unlock the compact with the key, then insert the key inside it. Then, they need to say "Mirai e! Pretty Cure, Shining Future Light!" '''Future Shooter''' - '''An upgrade weapon for all the Cures, obtained in episode 18. It is a bracelet-like item that can shoot energy beams. '''Heart Book - '''A book that allows the Cures to perform their group attack, ''United Hearts Festival. ''It is an ancient book that is empty. The Cures need to figure out a code to write on the pages. Locations Category:Article stubs Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:NEXT! Pretty Cure All Stars! Category:Curewolfy11's Fanseries